What I Love About You
by quillsand
Summary: Hermione's read books (quite a lot of books, actually) and couples in books always seem to know what they love most about each other. Hermione has no idea what she loves the most about Ron. It's a dilemna. After all, how is she supposed to choose just one part of him to focus all her affection on when it's the sum of his features that makes her swoon?


_A/N: This is just something that's been in my head for awhile now after reading several books where the couples discussed their favourite parts about each other. I started to wonder 'what would Hermione and Ron's answers be?' and it led to this so... Enjoy!_

 _(This was slightly NSFW originally but I couldn't bring myself to publish it that way because I chickened out, so this version is much cleaner although there are still suggestive undertones so maybe give it a miss if you're sensitive to that kind of thing. Thanks!)_

* * *

Hermione Granger has made a lot of decisions in her lifetime. There are the stupid decisions, like asking Cormac McClaggen to Slughorn's Christmas ball in sixth year- but there are also the good decisions, like befriending Ron and Harry after the troll incident in first year.

But this- well, this may just be the hardest decision Hermione Granger has ever had to make.

Staring at Ron's face- at the freckles that seem to dance across his skin, the eyelashes that sparkle in the dawn, and his lip, just begging to be kissed, she realises that she can't decide what her favourite feature of his is.

And it's killing her because she'd always thought she loved his lips the most. Or maybe his freckles. Or his nose.

It's a dilemma.

Sometimes, Hermione thinks she could spend forever looking at Ron's face.

The thing is- she needs one part to focus on. She's read books (quite a lot of books, actually) and couples in books always seem to know what they love most about each other. Come to think of it, it's almost always the eyes, and even though Hermione loves Ron's eyes, she also loves his ears, and his chin, and the rest of his face.

How is she supposed to choose just one feature to focus all her affection on when it's the sum of his features that makes her swoon?

She doesn't know. And when Hermione doesn't know something,there's only one thing to do.

Research.

"Ron." she whispers, shuffling closer to her lover's side.

Ron doesn't wake up, but he does mumble in his sleep and turn away from her.

Hmph. Fine.

"Ron." Hermione hisses, only this time it's accompanied by a shove.

Ron groans and bats her away with one of his hands before continuing to snore loudly.

Hermione sighs. She didn't want it to have to come to this but...

"Ron! You lazy git, wake _up_!" She yells, digging her fingers into his sides gently.

The plan works. Ron bolts up, slightly startled, yet laughing and attempting to pry her cold hands from his sensitive hips.

"St.. Stop that.. Hermi- It tickles!"

Hermione smiles in victory before ceasing her attack. She watches with amusement as Ron slumps back down on their bed and raises his eyebrows up at her, as if asking _'Well? Aren't you going to join me?'_

Hermione laughs and settles herself on top of his outstretched arm.

"You gonna tell me what all that was in aid of?" He asks flirtatiously, planting a soft kiss on her temple sleepily.

She'd been so distracted with Ron that she'd forgotten the reason she'd woke him in the first place.

"I need to know your favourite feature." She states in a serious manner.

Ron's brow creases for a second, but then he smiles. "Well, you know I've always loved your eyes right? But I suppose I also love your sk-"

"No, no, not _my_ features, _yours_." She interrupts, trying (and failing) to hide the blush that'd crept up her cheeks at his words.

Ron blinks. "Oh. Right, erm... I've never really thought about it to be honest with you."

Hermione frowns. "You've got to have thought about it a little."

"Nope, can't say I have." Ron shrugs at her, giving her that stupid grin that makes her melt. _His mouth,_ she decides then, _his mouth is definitely my favourite_.

Ron shifts position and the covers slip around him to reveal bare shoulders smattered with an array of freckles. Ron's still giving her the grin, and Hermione's even more frustrated than when she first started this debate in her head, because now his shoulders are also part of the equation?

She sighs at his uncooperative attitude and decides it's time for more drastic measures. "If you had to have every part of your body removed except for one, which one would you choose?"

Ron's grin becomes even wider at the absurdity of her sentence, and he nudges further into her side so she can feel every inch of his body against hers. It makes her shiver, despite the warmth he's practically radiating.

"You're barmy, you are." He tells her then, matter of fact. Hermione gives him her best 'serious face', which only makes him laugh harder.

"Stop laughing at me!" She demands, although she's giggling too- Ron just has that effect on her. Everything he does is infectious.

Once he's stopped laughing, Ron turns moderately more serious. "Why are you asking anyway?"

Hermione thinks the answer should be obvious, but Ron doesn't seem to think the same. So she elaborates. "I don't know what I like best about you. I don't know what I'm supposed to love the most."

Ron frowns. "Do you have to have a favourite?"

"Yes! Everyone has a favourite!" She explains emphatically.

"They do?" Ron asks, and it sounds like a challenge.

"In books they do."

"In books. This isn't a book."

Hermione's flustered, and Ron's still wearing that cheesy smirk, and boy, does she want to kiss him right now.

But she can't. She has a point to prove and a problem to figure out.

"Books are based on true events." She rebutts.

"Some books." Ron corrects.

"Most books."

"A few books."

"The majority of books."

"The minority of books." Ron says, and Hermione pretends to elbow him in the stomach.

"You're not being very helpful!" She exclaims.

Ron shakes his head and chuckles to himself. Neither of them say anything for a while. "My hands," he whispers it like a secret into her skin, "I think my hands are my best feature."

Hermione nods. Fair enough, maybe it hadn't been the answer she was expecting- but it did make sense. Ron's hands _are_ quite wonderful, she has to admit. Especially when he uses them as he is doing now- moving gentle fingers slowly down her bare arms, eliciting goosebumps in their wake.

"Why's that?" Hermione asks quietly, daringly.

Ron doesn't reply. Instead, he busies himself in the act of trailing light kisses along her collarbone, massaging her hips with large, delicate hands.

Hermione hums in appreciation, entangling her smaller hands through his hair.

Ron brings his head up to meet her eyes and Hermione frowns. "I can't _tell_ you why I love my hands so much, but I _can_ show you." he says, and at any other time the sentiment probably would've sounded cheesy to her ears- not now though. Now, her cheeks are flushed and when he tells her to lie down she does so without thought.

Afterwards, Hermione decides that yes, his hands are _definitely_ her favourite feature of his. Definitely.

(Well, that's if you don't count his mouth. Or his eyes. Or the sound of his voice. Or any other of the numerous things she loves about Ron Weasley.)


End file.
